Say Goodbye
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Cuando Takeru pidió la ayuda de Catherine quería escribir una novela sobre detectives y asesinatos, nunca imaginó que su vida llegara a convertirse en una. Este fic participa en el topic "Las mendigas fickeras II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8" y es inspirado en el reto de Earendil Amarth.
1. Chapter 1

**Say Goodbye**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic participa en el topic "Las mendigas fickeras II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8" y es inspirado en el siguiente reto de **Earendil Amarth**.

 **Pairing:** Hikari/Takeru/Catherine como base, las demás que puedan haber al gusto.

 **Características:** Takeru es un escritor famoso que está escribiendo una novela sobre detectives y asesinatos. El por fin consigue, después de muchos intentos, entrevistar a la detective Catherine para recaudar información para su novela. No imagina que en su entrevista esta tenga que ir al lugar de un homicidio. Para su sorpresa es en su casa, donde hay un brutal asesinato. Una mujer colgada en la pared con los brazos levantados formando una cruz con su cuerpo; es la novia del rubio. Siendo que es el principal sospechoso por ser su domicilio el escritor se verá obligado a encontrar su inocencia. En la búsqueda de pruebas, el joven da con el paradero de Hikari quien es un familiar de la mujer asesinada quien también es una sospechosa, lo que hará que ambos se ayuden a probar la inocencia del otro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El día en que todo cambió**

* * *

El día en que la vida de Takeru cambió comenzó como cualquier otro. Se levantó a la misma hora de siempre y desayunó café con tostadas como solía hacer todos los días. Después de tomar un baño comenzó con la limpieza, al vivir en un departamento pequeño no le tomó mucho tiempo por lo que pudo continuar con su nuevo libro.

A pesar del tiempo en que se dedicó a escribir no pudo sentirse satisfecho con la historia. Cada vez que escribía una hoja terminaba borrando más de la mitad. No era el primer libro que escribía, pero sí la primera vez que escribía algo de esa temática. El principio de la historia fue sencillo, no tuvo problemas para introducir la historia, a los personajes y el mundo que se desarrollaba, los problemas comenzaron cuando la protagonista se encontró con el primer cadáver, tenía la impresión de que sus teorías eran demasiado aceleradas y más que deducir era él quien hablaba a través de su personaje.

Aunque no acostumbraba a permitir que otra persona a parte de su editor leyera sus libros antes de terminarlo hizo una excepción con Hikari. Ella le había dicho que le gustaba lo que tenía escrito y aunque le creía eso no bastaba para que se sintiera satisfecho. Sentía que conforme avanzaba la historia su calidad empeoraba.

Hizo una pausa para leer el periódico como hacía todos los días, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores encontró algo que cambiaría, no solo su rutina, para siempre. Se dirigió al puesto más cercano, varias veces le habían dicho que podían adquirir una subscripción, pero lo descartaba al instante. Takeru disfrutaba salir a caminar y leer su periódico en el pequeño parque que quedaba cerca de su departamento.

Ese día lo encontró vacío. No era algo a lo que le dio importancia pues solía ocurrir con cierta frecuencia, especialmente en esa época, cuando los niños se encontraban en la escuela. A pesar de que tenía la esperanza de encontrar un anuncio para él no pasó directamente a la sección de anuncios. Leyó varias de las noticias e incluso la sección de comics y consejos. No encontró nada acerca de su hermano o su banda, pero sí fue una gran sorpresa ver que finalmente aceptaron los cómics de su amigo.

Leyó los anuncios varias veces buscando uno que fuera diferente a los demás. La mayoría eran las típicas publicaciones que solían encontrarse en esa sección, gente amistades o parejas para poder cumplir sus fetiches. Tuvo que hacerlo dos veces antes de encontrar la publicación que le interesaba.

"Mujer traviesa busca compañeros de juego que la acompañe en una locura:

Para mi hombre de las manos manchadas, tú ganas.

Te veo en el lugar donde la luz y la esperanza brillaron con todo su esplendor, a la misma hora en que todo empezó".

El mensaje en sí podía parecer confuso, pero Takeru solo necesitó de algunos segundos para entenderlo y saber a quién iba dirigido, después de todo no era la primera vez que usaba ese medio para comunicarse con él. Aquellas palabras lo llenaron de emoción, después de mucho tiempo y de largas conversaciones la famosa detective Catherine había accedido a una entrevista.

Descifrar el lugar le tomó un poco más. Catherine hacía referencia a uno de sus libros, específicamente "Alas de amor", ambos se habían conocido el día en que lo presentó, todavía podía recordar su sorpresa cuando ella le pidió un autógrafo. Se trataba de una cafetería francesa, un lugar que no visitaba con tanta frecuencia pero que le pareció ideal para que los protagonistas de su novela tuvieran su primer beso.

Consultó su reloj. Su primera opción fue la hora en que los protagonistas de su libro se conocieron, pero no necesitó revisarlo para saber que él en ningún momento había mencionado alguna hora o fecha en el mismo. Después de pensarlo por un largo rato llegó a la conclusión de que Catherine hablaba de ellos y la hora en que se conocieron. Se apresuró en preparar todo lo que pudiera necesitar para una entrevista y se dirigió a la estación más cercana sabiendo que no contaba con mucho tiempo antes de que el reloj marcara la hora en que la firma de autógrafos dio inicio.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la cafetería fue buscar a Catherine. Al no encontrarla buscó un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para que nadie pudiera verlo pero que a la vez le permitiera observar a todas las personas que ingresaran. Las agujas del reloj avanzaban y las esperanzas de Takeru disminuían, había pedido un café y un pastel de fresa para hacer más llevadera su espera, pero comenzaba a creer que había malinterpretado su mensaje.

Estaba por pagar la cuenta cuando la vio. No se veía cómo esperaba. Llevaba su cabello únicamente peinado con una diadema, del mismo modo en que lo tenía la primera vez que la vio. También llevaba un vestido, rojo como su diadema, pero nada que cubriera sus lentes. Durante todo el tiempo que se mantuvieron en contacto se había asegurado de mantener en secreto sus conversaciones, pero en ese momento se veía bastante normal.

No tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que notara su presencia. Takeru tuvo la sensación de que Catherine sabía dónde se encontraba incluso antes de que él la hubiera visto. Ella le devolvió el saludo y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al frente de la suya.

—Te felicitó por tus deducciones, casi perfectas, pero te equivocaste con la hora.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no acabo de llegar?

—La taza de café vacía y las sobras de pastel —Catherine señalo los objetos de los que hablaba —, normalmente cuando uno se reúne con una persona espera a que esta llegue para pedir algo y por tu posición era fácil deducir que estabas por salir a pagar la cuenta.

—No puedo argumentar nada contra esa lógica, hice bien en pedirte ayuda —Takeru volvió a tomar asiento —. ¿Quieres pedir algo? Te recomiendo los pasteles de fresa.

—Espero que tengas buen gusto porque te haré caso.

—Me hago responsable —le dijo Takeru con una sonrisa —. ¿Qué te hizo aceptar esta entrevista?

—Lograste resolver todos los acertijos que te puse y consideré que lo merecías —luego agregó en un tono confidencial —, además soy tu fan, he leído varios de tus libros.

—Si lo dice una famosa detective como usted no puedo negarlo.

Aunque habían tenido varias conversaciones en el pasado era la primera vez que conversaban acerca de sus vidas. Los anuncios que colocaban en el periódico eran impersonales, a veces acertijos, pero la mayoría eran peticiones de una entrevista. Takeru sacó su libreta en cuanto Catherine terminó su pastel.

—Guarda esa libreta, no la necesitaras a dónde vamos. Si quieres conocer a un detective ¿Qué puede ser mejor que verlo en acción?

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Takeru. Sintió deseos de preguntarle a Catherine por sus planes, pero supo que de hacerlo sería en vano. Sin contar que una parte suya no deseaba hacerlo, le resultaba divertido lo que la joven detective hacía, algo que podría servir para una historia. Se apresuró en pagar la cuenta y en seguir los pasos de Catherine.

Takeru no quiso creer que se dirigían a su departamento. Incluso cuando reconoció el camino por el que Catherine lo había llevado creyó que se dirigían a otra parte. Intentó adivinar qué era lo que ocurría, pero las ideas que tenía eran pocas. A pesar de que había vivido en ese departamento durante varios años conocía poco a sus vecinos. Como escritor famoso tenía poco tiempo libre, por lo poco que hablaba con ellos era difícil que alguno de ellos se metiera en un problema que requiriera la intervención de un detective.

—Hemos llegado —le dijo Catherine.

Cuando Takeru vio la entrada de su departamento creyó que se trataba de una broma de Catherine. Aunque su dirección no era algo que se encontraba fácilmente supuso que Catherine como detective pudo acceder a esa información. Una mirada bastó para que sus sospechas perdieran validez y en cuanto abrió la puerta pudo comprobar lo que ocurría.

En la pared se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer. Sus muñecas y pies se encontraban clavados de tal manera que le daban una apariencia de cruz. Su cuello se encontraba doblado de una manera antinatural, Takeru no necesitaba de conocimientos en medicina para saber que esa era la causa de la muerte. Un hilo de sangre brotaba de sus labios, probablemente los había mordido para evitar gritar.

La única evidencia de tan terrible crimen era el cuerpo de la mujer y la sangre que salpicaba en el piso. En el resto del departamento no había ningún rastro de violencia. Ni siquiera la puerta lucía evidencias de haber sido forzadas. Para Takeru eso no tenía sentido, la única persona a la que le había dado la llave era a su novia.

Quiso acercarse a la mujer, pero no pudo, era como si fuera incapaz de moverse por su propia cuenta. Sentía muchos deseos de vomitar, aquel escenario era más de lo que podía soportar, pero lo que más le afectaba era la identidad de la mujer, se trataba de Yume, la novia que creía se encontraba en Francia, visitando a sus padres.

—No hay signos de resistencia por lo que es probable que la víctima conociera a su asesino —comentó Catherine, lucía pensativa, expresión que cambió al ver a Takeru —. ¿La conoces?

—Sí, es mi novia, Yume Yagami y este es mi departamento.

—¿Sabes la situación en la que te encuentras? —le preguntó Catherine, su tono de voz era acusador.

—Sí.

Takeru no mentía al decir eso. Claro que lo sabía, toda la evidencia lo hacía ver a él como el principal sospechoso. Era su novia la que murió en su departamento, de haber estado en otra posición también habría sospechado.

—Pero yo no fui —agregó —, estuve toda la tarde contigo.

—No, estuve escribiendo. No vi nada.

—Ambos sabemos que no es así —Catherine continuó con el análisis del cuerpo —, mis cálculos no son del todo precisos, pero tengo la fuerte certeza de que ocurrió en la mañana.

Takeru sintió la mirada de Catherine sobre él. A diferencia de la primera vez que la vio en esa ocasión era acusadora. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba esquivar la mirada no lo hizo. "Soy inocente", se dijo mentalmente, no tengo nada que temer. Podía probar el tiempo que pasó en la cafetería, pero sabía que había un espacio vacío entre el tiempo que tomó el tren y el posible asesinato de su novia.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto, comienzo a hacerlo, pero te daré una oportunidad para demostrar tu inocencia. Nadie tiene por qué saber que viniste conmigo. Buscare pistas y si descubro algo te lo haré saber de la manera de siempre pero no esperes que haga algo más para ayudarte.

Takeru no respondió ni esperó a comprobar si decía la verdad. Salió corriendo, buscando un lugar donde pudiera esconderse. Cuando le había pedido a Catherine una entrevista había querido aprender más sobre los detectives, convertirse en el protagonista de una de las novelas policiacas no formaba parte de sus planes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Nadie**

* * *

Mientras que Takeru escribía, Yume se entretenía observándolo. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del primero y habían estado haciendo eso por varias horas. Las hojas al lado de Takeru eran prueba de todo su arduo trabajo como escritor.

—¿Podrías escribir una historia basada en mi vida? —le había dicho Yume mientras escribía —. Me han pasado muchas cosas interesantes.

—Me he basado en ti para uno de los personajes de mi nueva novela.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Yume ilusionada —. ¿Y qué hace? ¿Encuentra al amor? ¿Ayuda a los protagonistas? ¿Descubre algo interesante?

—No, es la primera muerte de una cadena de asesinatos.

—Eres cruel —Yume le lanzó una almohada.

Antes de que Takeru pudiera responder algo el rostro de Yume comenzó a deformarse. Gruesas líneas de sangre se deslizaban por sus mejillas como si se tratara de sangre, sus dientes caían como si se trataran de los pétalos de una flor y su piel se derretía como si se encontrara atrapada en medio de un incendio.

—Takeru ¿por qué?

Takeru sintió una fuerte punzada en el mismo lugar donde Yume había sido herida. Quiso moverse pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Lo que una vez fue su novia se arrastraba hacia él, todo en ella le recordaba a la muerte.

Takeru despertó. El eco de la voz de Yume seguía resonando en su cabeza. Pasó una mano por su frente y encontró que estaba cubierto de sudor. Él no la había asesinado, Takeru estaba seguro de ello pero no de su inocencia. No sabía si su sueño era una señal o producto de su consciencia que le reclamaba por no haberla ayudado cuando lo necesitaba.

Yume no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas en los últimos días pero quiso creer que todo estaba bien. Había hablado con Shizuka, la madre de Yume, y ella le había dicho que no tenía motivos por los que preocuparse, incluso le aseguró que estaba comenzando a mejorar. No insistió, no quería molestarla y tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, la editorial estaba presionándolo para que entregara su siguiente libro.

No había mentido del todo cuando le dijo a Yume que el personaje basado en ella pero lo había hecho por un motivo. El personaje del que hablaba solo había cometido un error, estar en el lugar en el momento equivocado y sería clave en la resolución del misterio, aunque no tenía todos los detalles claros.

Le asustaba pensar que tanto su personaje como su novia hubieran tenido una muerte tan similar. Ambas fueron encontradas en un departamento que no les pertenecía y el cuerpo de ambas fue hallado de la misma forma. Pero Takeru dudaba que existiera alguna relación.

Sabía que Yume podía entrar cuando quisiera, no vivían juntos pero sí le había dado las llaves para que encontrara cuando quisiera y lo considerara necesario. Pero él no tenía nada que esconder. No tuvo tiempo de revisar si le habían robado algo, ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo pero dudaba que ese fuera el motivo, quien asesinó a su novia se tomó el tiempo para colocar el cuerpo de esa forma y dudaba que lo hubiera hecho sin ningún motivo.

Quizás había ido a pedirle ayuda, quizás necesitaba protección pero él no estaba. No había podido protegerla, ni estado allí cuando probablemente había ido en busca de ayuda, cuando más lo necesitaba. Takeru no había dejado de pensar que si no hubiera salido, habría estado en el momento en que fue atacada y lo habría evitado.

Pero también sabía que había otra posibilidad. Tal vez ella no huía y solo quería sorprenderlo. Pero llegó en mal momento, vio algo que no debía o quizás quien había ido por Takeru cambió de opinión al verla. No sabía de enemigos, a pesar de ser un escritor famoso se había esforzado por mantener una vida tranquila pero no lo podía descartar.

Tomó un periódico e intentó calentarse. Su primera opción había sido ir a un motel pero inmediatamente lo descartó. No por falta de dinero, sabía que contaba con el suficiente efectivo en su billetera para sobrevivir durante un tiempo. Catherine le había dicho que no reportaría su situación en algunas horas pero no quiso arriesgarse ni dejar la ciudad hasta estar seguro de que la verdad sobre Yume fuera descubierta. Había leído en un libro sobre un hombre que se hizo pasar por vagabundo después de fingir su muerte y aunque él no pudo hacer la primera parte confiaba que escondiéndose en la calle, a la vista de todos nadie daría con su paradero.

Porque él había renunciado a su identidad y porque, por más cruel que sonara, viviendo en las calles no era nadie. Quienes lo veían, en su mayoría pensaban que era solo un hombre que víctima de las drogas o de las malas decisiones, lo había perdido todo. Dudaba que alguien se acercara a hablarle y eso era lo que necesitaba.

El periódico no funcionó pero Takeru dudaba que de haber alquilado un motel habría podido dormir, las escenas de lo ocurrido al llegar a su departamento seguían repitiéndose en su mente como si se tratara de una película. No contaba con un espejo pero sabía que de tenerlo no podría reconocerse, no era algo que le molestaba, en la situación en la que se encontraba su estado debía ser lo más deplorable posible para cumplir con su fachada.

Sabiendo que sería imposible dormir y necesitado de información se dedicó a recoger periódicos en la calle. Encontró varios e inmediatamente se dirigió al centro de reciclaje. En lo que esperaba fingió leer uno para pasar el tiempo. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer algo que lo delatara.

La noticia de la muerte de Yume se encontraba en la primera página y como había imaginado él era uno de los principales sospechosos. El segundo nombre lo tomó por sorpresa pues la conocía y era incapaz de pensar que ella haría algo así. Tuvo que leer el artículo tres veces para confirmarlo, Hikari Yagami era buscada por las autoridades.

Sabía que habían discutido pero el artículo decía que Yume había acusado a su prima de querer asesinarla. Él se había enterado cuando Hikari se negó a despedirse de Yume aunque si era sincero consigo mismo había notado que antes del incidente habían estado distanciadas pero ninguna quiso darle alguna explicación y él, creyendo ser prudente, no volvió a preguntar.

Buscó la sección de anuncios esperando encontrar alguna información por parte de Catherine. Ella le había dicho que se lo haría saber de ese modo si descubría algo y aunque había pasado poco tiempo desde que encontraron el cuerpo de Yume, conocía la reputación de la joven detective por lo que confiaba en que pudiera encontrar algo y lo hizo pero no resultó ser lo que esperaba.

"Mujer traviesa busca a mujer para hacer travesuras. En el pasado una discusión fue causa de la ruptura. Los caminos son enredados pero quiero volverte a ver y sacar de tus labios la verdad, quiero saber si con otro me has engañado"

La firma de "mujer traviesa" era una de las favoritas de Catherine, ella se lo había confesado aunque no le dijo el motivo. Tampoco fue necesario pues siempre la utilizaba en sus mensajes. Probablemente hacía referencia a la noticia que leyó en el periódico, Hikari y Yume habían discutido y era él el hombre del engaño al ser el primero en ser inculpado pero Takeru no quería desconfiar de Hikari, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Colocó el periódico junto a los otros y se lo entregó al encargado del centro de reciclaje. El dinero que recibió fue poco pero Takeru no esperó recibir demasiado, apenas había reunido unos cuantos ejemplares y más que por necesidad lo había hecho por mantener las apariencias.

Se dirigió a una cafetería a comprar algo para desayunar. A pesar de no haber comido desde su reunión con Catherine no estaba hambriento, era como si un nudo se hubiera formado en su estómago. Varias miradas se posaron sobre él, algunos incluso lo evitaron de una manera muy poco disimulada.

Pidió un trozo de pie de manzana pero la dependiente le entregó además de lo pedido una taza de café.

—No se preocupe por pagarlo, es un café pendiente.

Takeru sabía lo que era un café pendiente, fue Hikari quien le había hablado de esa iniciativa. A él le había parecido hermoso dejar un café pagado para quienes no podían comprarse uno e incluso había comprado varios. Hubiera preferido que se lo entregaran a alguien más pero sabía que si se negaba llamaría la atención y le pareció ver un policía cerca. Mentalmente se propuso comprar varios cafés pendientes cuando todo eso terminara.

—Gracias —respondió mientras pagaba por el pie de manzana.

Tomó asiento en el lugar más alejado, quería evitar a la gente que lo miraba con desprecio y evitar llamar la atención pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Estaba tratando de comer cuando vio a una mujer sentarse cerca de donde estaba. No le hubiera prestado atención de no ser por el objeto frío que sintió presionar su abdomen.

—No intente llamar la atención, obedézcame y nadie saldrá herido —le dijo en un susurro, luego agregó en voz alta —, lo llevaré al refugio para que pueda dormir en un sitio cómodo, solo tiene que seguirme.

Tragó lo último que le quedaba del pie de manzana y se puso de pie. Los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado pero no hizo ningún ruido que pudiera delatar su situación. Se puso de pie y siguió a la mujer. Ella lo llevó hasta un carro y lo obligó a entrar, conforme se iba alejando de la ciudad sentía que se iba quedando sin salida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Situación crítica**

* * *

Cuando Takeru subió al vehículo de la mujer intentó oponerse pero la presión en su abdomen le hizo detenerse. Buscó algo que pudiera servirle para escapar pero lo único que encontró fue restos de comida, revistas de moda y muchos cosméticos, estos guardados cuidadosamente en estuches. Consideró en atacar a la mujer que maneja, aparte de él era la única persona que se encontraba en ese vehículo, debería ser sencillo pero no lo hizo. No era solo la velocidad con la que conducía, golpearla podría provocar que el vehículo se saliera de la calle y acabara con la vida de ellos y de las desafortunadas personas que también circularan por la carretera en ese momento. La mujer que conducía llevaba lentes de sol pero él podía percibir como estaba pendiente de lo que hacía.

—¿De verdad no me reconoces? —le preguntó la mujer.

Takeru no recordaba haberla visto antes pero tenía la sensación de que su voz le era conocida. Quiso gritarle que no tenía nada que ver con ella pero no lo hizo al considerarlo poco prudente.

—¿Le debo dinero? —preguntó disimulando una tos, no sabía cómo escapar de esa situación pero mantenerse en personaje le parecía la mejor opción.

—No es necesario que continúes fingiendo, Takeru. Tú disfraz es bueno pero no lo suficiente para engañarme.

Aquellas palabras confundieron a Takeru. No era el hecho de que lo reconociera, muchas personas pasaron a su lado y lo ignoraron, engañar a la policía fue más difícil pues cuando los vio acercarse tuvo que fingir estar bajo el efecto de una potente droga, pues Takeru sabía que su disfraz no era perfecto. Lo que lo confundía era el hecho de que no hubiera delatado con las autoridades. "Puede que sea la asesina de Yume y quiera matarme antes de que pruebe mi inocencia.

—No soy la asesina de tu novia si es lo que estás pensando, soy una amiga. Perdóname por el susto que te he hecho pasar pero necesitaba sacarte sin llamar la atención y hubiera sido peligroso que me reconocieras.

La mujer detuvo el carro en un callejón apartado. Consideró escapar pero al verla quitarse su disfraz se detuvo. La primera impresión que tuvo fue que se estaba quitando la cabeza pero inmediatamente descartó esa idea al considerarla absurdo. Al observar mejor pudo observar que lo que creyó era el rostro de la mujer que lo había secuestrado se trataba solamente de una máscara.

—¿Mimi?

La mujer asintió antes de volver a colocarse la peluca. Verla en Japón había sido una sorpresa pues la última vez que tuvo noticias de ella se encontraba en Estados Unidos trabajando en su programa de televisión. Una sensación de amargura lo embargó al recordar que Mimi no era la única que estaba en un lugar en el que se suponía no debía estar.

—Tu disfraz es bueno —agregó —, pero no lo suficiente para engañar a una profesional. Conservaste muchos rasgos y tuviste suerte de que te sacara de allí, la policía estaba preguntando.

—No era necesario que me apuntaras con un arma, habían otras formas de hacer que te siguiera —aunque Takeru no estaba seguro de lo último estaba demasiado molesto para admitirlo, Mimi le había dado un susto de muerte.

—Detalles —Mimi le restó importancia con un gesto de mano, luego le mostró un lápiz labial rosa —, y fue con esto con lo que te apunté.

—No esperaba que estuvieras de regreso hasta el próximo mes —comentó Takeru, mitad curioso y mitad deseoso de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Cambios de planes, insistieron en que unas tomas en Japón se verían mejor. Me alegro de haberlo hecho porque de lo contrario no me hubiera enterado de ese problema tan grande.

—No fue precisamente algo que buscara, de hecho es poco lo que sé.

—Lo sé y por eso en cuanto lo supimos te buscamos. La muerte de Yume ha sido en verdad horrible y tenemos motivo para creer que quién le hizo algo así de terrible podría ir detrás de ti.

Takeru no pasó inadvertido el hecho de que Mimi hablara en plural. No le extrañaría que sus amigos estuvieran enterados. Aunque había pasado poco tiempo desde la tragedia había encontrado un periódico en el que la noticia de la muerte de Yume había sido publicada. El nombre de Catherine no figuraba en el artículo ni tampoco había más información de la que la detective le había dado en la escena del crimen.

—¿Sabes algo de Hikari? —le preguntó a Mimi, una parte de él esperaba que cuando su amiga habló en plural estuviera haciendo referencia a la prima de su novia.

Takeru notó como el rostro de Mimi adquiría un semblante triste. No tuvo que preguntar para saber que ella tampoco sospechaba de Hikari pero su reacción le hizo pensar lo peor. Takeru se dijo que nunca se perdonaría si algo malo le llegara a pasar a su amiga y que descubriría a quién estuviera detrás de ese asunto. Por el recuerdo de Yume y por Hikari.

—No es nada grave, no te preocupes. Ella estaba conmigo cuando nos enteramos de la muerte de Yume. Logré esconderla pero el estrés la ha hecho enfermar.

—¿Puedes llevarme con ella?

—Eso planeaba hacer —Mimi volvió a colocarse su disfraz —, pero debes prometer que me obedecerás en todo.

Takeru asintió y volvió a subir al auto. Durante todo el recurrido no despegó la ventana del auto. De no ser porque conocía la identidad de la mujer que conducía hubiera creído lo peor al ver que salían de la ciudad. En ese momento solo podía pensar en Yume y en Hikari. No quería si quiera considerar que Yume estuviera metida en asuntos turbulentos y que por eso se había hecho enemigos peligrosos ni podía imaginar el motivo por el que Hikari era sospechosa.

Hikari era una de las personas más dulces que conocía y su mejor amiga. Ella se llevaba bien con Yume, había sido Hikari quien los había presentado y él no estaba enterado que hubieran discutido en los últimos días aunque si era sincero debía admitir que estuvo ausente. Entre las presiones de su editor y su nuevo libro había estado un tanto ausente. Catherine había sido la persona con la que más contacto había tenido.

Planeaba visitar a Yume. En la billetera de Takeru se encontraban los tiquetes que planeaba usar para esa ocasión pero siempre lo posponía, la entrevista con Catherine fue el último motivo. Había hablado con la madre de Yume y ella le había dicho que se encontraba mejor por lo que no consideró necesario visitarla. En ese momento Takeru se arrepentía de su decisión, de haber indagado más en lo que ocurría, se dijo, que pudo evitar que algo tan terrible le pasara a Yume, pero prefirió mantenerse al margen. Sabía que ella estaba pasando por un momento difícil, demasiado estrés pero creyó que todo estaría bien si regresaba un tiempo con sus padres y se olvidaba de todos sus preocupaciones.

El carro de Mimi se detuvo en una pequeña cabaña. Era bonita y en apariencia cómoda pero no tan llamativa como Takeru imaginó que sería un lugar en donde Mimi viviría. No recordaba haber estado en ese lugar antes. A pesar de que estaba preocupado por Hikari esperó a que Mimi le mostrara la casa primero y le dijera en dónde podría instalarse.

—Puedes tomar un baño primero —Mimi le señaló el baño, sus palabras sonaban a orden y Takeru lo entendía. A pesar de que había pasado poco tiempo en la calle se había esforzado por oler mal. El mal olor había sido su mejor arma.

En cuanto estuvo listo aprovechó para visitar a Hikari. Se encontraba dormida y lo rojo de su rostro era prueba de la temperatura que sufría. Takeru recordó que Hikari de pequeña había sido propensa a las enfermedades pero como en los últimos años no se había enfermedado creyó que lo había superado.

—Hay comida en la alacena, puedes usar lo que quieras y necesites —le dijo Mimi desde la sala —, esta es mi cabaña de descanso, nadie sabe de ella por lo que no tendrás que preocuparte por las visitas inesperadas. No salgan de la casa ni abran, ni siquiera si dicen venir de mi parte, espero regresar pronto. Traten de no llamarme de no tratarse de una emergencia, trataré de reunir algo de información.

—Gracias, Mimi —le dijo Takeru a modo de despedida.

No planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar pues no quería que Mimi o Hikari se viera afectadas pero sabía que tampoco podía irse inmediatamente, la única opción que le quedaba era esperar. Decidió preparar algo de comida, para él y para Hikari, ambos necesitarían respuestas si querían lograr salir de esa situación crítica.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Buscando la verdad**

* * *

Aunque Takeru deseaba y necesitaba un baño, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la habitación en la que Hikari se encontraba y verificar su estado de salud. Ella dormía y se veía tan tranquila, ajena a los problemas que la asechaban. No tuvo dificultades en encontrar un termómetro, Mimi había dejado uno en la mesita de noche. Revisó la temperatura de Hikari, era más alta de lo normal. Después de cambiar los paños en la cabeza de Hikari por unos fríos se dirigió a la cocina. Su plan era preparar algo para que su amiga pudiera comer cuando despertara pero no fue necesario, Mimi le había dejado una sopa que solo necesitaba de ser calentada.

Takeru se dijo mentalmente que agradecería a Mimi en cuanto regresara por toda la ayuda que le había brindado pero también que no podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo. No era solo el hecho de que no deseaba ser una carga sino también que no quería exponer a Mimi o a Hikari al peligro. Desde que había visto el cuerpo sin vida de Yume un mal presentimiento lo había embargado. Odiaba pensar que era a él a quien buscaban. Yume fue asesinada en su departamento así que no sería descabellado pensar que su novia había visto algo que no debía ver, algo tan terrible que terminó con su muerte.

Takeru buscó un papel y lápiz que pudieran servirle para poner en claro sus pensamientos. Tuvo que buscar en varios rincones de la casa antes de dar con los materiales que necesitaba. Lo primero que se preguntó fue el motivo por el que Yume se encontraba en su casa. Para Takeru no era un secreto el que ella tuviera sus llaves pues él mismo se las había dado. Yume tenía la costumbre de visitarlo cada vez que algo le molestaba y eso era algo que se había dado con mucha frecuencia antes de que ella decidiera quedarse un tiempo con su madre.

Takeru sabía que debía tratarse de algo importante pues de lo contrario Yume no habría recorrido una distancia tan larga solo para verlo pero tenía sus dudas acerca de eso. La última vez que había hablado con la madre de Yume ella le había dicho que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y se veía tranquila. "O puede que me haya dicho eso para evitar problemas", se dijo Takeru mentalmente. Si la madre de Yume le ocultaba información no había forma de que pudiera enterarse en su situación.

No tenía su teléfono. Lo había tirado en la primera oportunidad. A pesar de que no sabía tanto de tecnología como su amigo Koushiro había escuchado que se podría encontrar a cualquier persona con su teléfono celular y él no estaba en condiciones para comprobar que eso era cierto. Y aún de tenerlo no hubiera hecho ninguna llamada, siendo el principal sospechoso de un asesinato no quería comprobar hasta qué punto la policía había intensificado su búsqueda.

—Hola, Takeru.

Takeru volteó al escuchar una débil voz y se encontró con Hikari. Su rostro todavía conservaba algunas secuelas de la fiebre. Takeru consideraba que no era nada que una sopa caliente no pudiera curar por lo que después de devolverle el saludo a su amiga calentó la comida que Mimi había preparado.

Ninguno de los dos habló en lo que la sopa estaba lista. Hikari era su mejor amiga, con ella los silencios nunca eran incómodos pero en esa situación no podía ser peor. Takeru quiso preguntarle los motivos por los que ella era sospechosa pero consideró que no sería apropiado y que fácilmente podría mal interpretarse. No desconfiaba de Hikari pero quería saber su versión de la historia para poder probar la inocencia de ambos y hacer justicia para Yume.

—Es una suerte que Mimi preparara una sopa normal —comentó Hikari en un intento por romper el silencio.

—Sí, con lo peculiares de sus recetas no me hubiera creído que tuviera su propio programa de cocina pero sí que trabajaría en la televisión.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios y Takeru se preguntó si debían hablar del tema de Yume. Sabía que Catherine se encontraba investigando, habría encontrado el cuerpo de su novia horas después sino le hubieran asignado ese caso pero sabía que no podía quedarse atrás. Su instinto le decía que había algo muy retorcido detrás de la tragedia de Yume. Su muerte fue espantosa y la actitud que tuvo en los últimos días lo confirmaba.

—Siento lo de Yume —agregó Hikari después de una pausa que a los dos le pareció eterna —, no entiendo quién podría odiarla tanto para hacerle algo así.

—¿Lo viste?

—No pero escuché a la policía cuando se lo decía a Mimi. Le mostraron una fotografía pero no pude verla, de haber salido me habrían arrestado.

—¿Cómo lograste evadir a la policía?

—Mimi lo hizo, la policía llegó a mi casa y ella les hizo creer que estaba en el baño, eso me dio el tiempo necesario para escapar por la ventana de mi habitación y manejar hasta aquí con el carro de Mimi. Sé que lo mejor hubiera sido hablar con los oficiales pero no tenía coartada y necesitaba tiempo.

—Lo entiendo.

Takeru le contó a Hikari lo que le había ocurrido desde el momento en que él y Catherine encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Yume hasta que fue encontrado por Mimi. No omitió ningún detalle y Hikari lo escuchó atentamente hasta el final. Su expresión era reflexiva, parecía buscar en su relato algo que pudiera brindarle las respuestas que necesitaban.

—Catherine es la mejor detective de Odaiba —comentó Hikari pensativa —, quizás tenga una pista.

Takeru tomó nuevamente el papel y el lápiz pero en esa ocasión fue para escribir un mensaje a Catherine. Aunque la información con la que contaba era poca quería hacérsela llegar y preguntarle por la información que había reunido. Tuvo que borrar varias veces antes de poder escribir un mensaje que solo la detective pudiera entender. Confiaba en que Catherine pudiera encontrar la verdad, de no saber sus capacidades no hubiera insistido tanto en conseguir una entrevista con ella pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, sentía que se lo debía a Yume.

—¿No crees que es un mal momento para buscar una cita? —le preguntó Hikari. Takeru no pudo identificar el motivo de su molestia pero sospechaba que se debía a lo poco apropiado que era buscar pareja en la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Es un mensaje en clave. Le pediré a Mimi que lo lleve al periódico. Fue así como conseguí una entrevista con Catherine, la policía no lo vigilará y podré ayudar a buscar la verdad —Takeru borró todo lo que había escrito, insatisfecho por el resultado —. Tal vez debí sospechar cuando Yume me dijo que no deberíamos invitarte tan seguido, en ese entonces creí que era porque tenías mucho trabajo.

—Eran paranoias de Yume —agregó Hikari notablemente nerviosa, parecía no querer hablar de ese tema —, ella creía que yo… quería hacerle daño, quise arreglar las cosas con mi prima pero ella se lo tomó a mal y gritó que quería matarla. Estábamos en el mal así que no creo que no nos escucharan.

—Creí que eran buenas amigas —respondió Takeru. Recordaba que había conocido a Yume porque Hikari se la había presentado. Varias veces salieron los tres, incluso después de que él y Yume iniciaran una relación.

—Yo también —agregó Hikari con pesar —, y quiero creer que nunca dejó de considerarme su amiga y que volvería a confiar en mí.

—Yume estaba pasando por un mal momento. Fue mi culpa, debí acompañarla pero parecía que lo que necesitaba era alejarse de todo, incluyéndome a mí, durante un tiempo. Debí insistir más.

—No te culpes por lo ocurrido. Solo podemos tener la esperanza de que la verdad salga a la luz.

No volvieron a hablar de tema y Mimi no regresó en ese día. Se dedicaron a ver televisión y a ordenar la casa pero en ningún momento pudieron dejar de pensar en lo relacionado con Yume. A Takeru le frustraba el no poder hacer nada casi tanto como el pensar que pudo haber hecho algo por su novia. Dormir era inútil pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos el Yume aparecía en sus sueños, reclamándole por no haber estado allí cuando lo necesitaba y de no haber podido protegerla de la sombra que la hizo dejar la casa de su madre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Inseguridad**

* * *

Takeru no podía salir a la calle, eso lo sabía. No había asesinado a Yume pero, él y Hikari eran los principales sospechosos, la policía los buscaba y según le había contado Mimi, sus rostros habían sido divulgados por todo Japón. Takeru sabía que era arriesgado pero eso no evitó que acudiera al llamado de Catherine en el parque.

A pesar de que Hikari sabía que él había respondido el mensaje en el periódico, no le contó sobre sus planes para acudir al encuentro con Catherine. Sabía que podía ser una trampa, la joven detective podría tener intensiones de arrestarlo, como debió hacer en el momento que descubrió el cuerpo sin vida de Yume, pero prefería arriesgarse en vez de quedarse sin hacer nada. Mimi había sido muy amable con ellos, durante su estancia en esa casa nada les había faltado e incluso les llevó las medicinas que ayudaron en la recuperación de Hikari, pero el quedarse sin hacer nada le resultaba una tortura.

El segundo día le pidió a Mimi un blog de notas. Rápidamente lo llenó de notas, pero dudaba que algo de lo escrito pudiera servirle de ayuda, creía que escribir sus pensamientos lo ayudarían a despejar su mente, no fue así, por primera vez su técnica le había fallado. Leyó sus escritos en repetidas ocasiones pero sus conclusiones fueron las mismas que había hecho antes de iniciar su investigación, Yume no tenía enemigos y si regresó a casa de sus padres era por el estrés que le había provocado su trabajo.

Varias veces consideró preguntarle a Hikari el motivo por el que era sospechosa. Su amiga le había dicho que Yume sospechaba de ella, en los periódicos se mencionaba que su novia la había acusado frente a una multitud de querer asesinarla, sin embargo en ninguna parte había encontrado algo sobre el motivo. Lo único que lo detenía era la reacción de Hikari, ella no lo había dicho pero sus gestos la delataban, para Takeru era evidente que no estaba lista para hablar sobre lo ocurrido con su prima.

Takeru tomó varias prendas de la bodega de Mimi y haciendo uso de algo de maquillaje, logró ocultar su identidad, su idea inicial era vestirse de mujer pero al ver el traje de mimo consideró que le ayudaría a, irónicamente pasar desapercibido, aunque más miradas estuvieran sobre él, nadie vería extraño que un mimo estuviera largos ratos en el parque o buscando algo. Aunque no era un experto en el maquillaje como su amiga, confiaba en que había hecho un buen trabajo y esperaba que nadie pudiera ver sobre su disfraz y eso incluía a Mimi, si ella o Yamato se enteraban, podrían encerrarlo para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada imprudente. La barba no había sido un problema, Mimi le había ayudado en ese punto sin saberlo.

Para evitar que Hikari sospechara, le dijo que estaría trabajando en el caso de Yume y que necesitaría hacerlo solo. Técnicamente no era una mentira, le preguntaría a Catherine por sus avances y le ofrecería su ayuda, aunque fuera poco lo que pudiera hacer, no lo haría solo pero sí era algo que quería hacer por sí mismo. Cuando vio a Hikari dudar, tuvo las sospechas de que ella no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente y aunque tuvo las sospechas de que ella sabía más de lo que decía, lo dejó pasar cuando la escuchó decir que ella también estaría ocupada haciendo algo para agradecerle a Mimi la ayuda brindada.

Una vez estuvo en el parque, buscó el lugar con mayor visibilidad. Sabía que era más fácil que la policía lo descubriera pero él podría verlos y buscar una manera de escapar. Encontrar a Catherine no fue ningún problema. La joven detective se encontraba en un puesto de helados, a simple vista era solo una japonesa disfrutando de su día libre. Continuó con su actuación, sabiendo que Catherine lo había visto y que se acercaría en cualquier momento.

—Gran interpretación, me gustaría invitarla a un café, si no es mucha molestia —fueron las palabras de Catherine en el momento en que dejó una moneda en el sombrero que, previamente había colocado como parte de su disfraz.

Asintió con la cabeza. Guardó las pocas cosas que había llevado, y sin dejar su papel de mimo, dejó su improvisado puesto. Ambos se dirigieron a una cafetería no muy lejos. Takeru tenía planeado pedir solo un café pero la detective se apresuró en pedir por los dos.

—Te ves hermosa —le dijo en cuanto se quedaron solos, a pesar de que su voz indicaba que estaba haciendo una broma, también denotaba cierta preocupación que lo hizo estar alerta.

Catherine no volvió a hablar hasta que el mesero regresó con la comida para ambos. Takeru tampoco hizo el intento por entablar conversación y no era por temor a ser descubiertos, estaban en una zona un poco apartada, sabía que podían verlos, pero dudaba que los pudieran escuchar. Quería hacer muchas preguntas, había tanto que deseaba saber pero consideró que lo más prudente era esperar.

—Un poco de Sake no te hará malo —le dijo al notar su negativa a beber, el pequeño tono de broma en su voz desapareció por completo —. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

—Cuando la acompañé al aeropuerto —Takeru no necesitó de palabras para saber que se estaba refiriendo a su novia.

—¿Le pediste que viniera?

—No, fue muy poco, casi nulo, el contacto que tuvimos después de que se fuera.

Catherine le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono. Un pequeño análisis bastó para saber que se trataba de un mensaje enviado a través de su correo electrónico, el problema era que él no recordaba haberlo enviado y que, de ser cierto, lo involucraba más de lo que ya estaba en el asesinato de su novia. Ese era solo el primer mensaje de una conversación que lo relacionaba con el hecho de que Yume estuviera en su casa.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? —Catherine no esperó su respuesta antes de pasarle un folleto, rápidamente lo reconoció, era el manuscrito de su último libro y el motivo por el que había buscado a Catherine en primer lugar —. Esto lo complica todo, muchos de mis compañeros creen que se trata de una técnica publicitaria.

—Nunca usaría una técnica así para promocionarme, si no lo hice cuando era un novato ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

—Y aquí es donde entra Hikari Yagami, varios testigos están dispuestos a confirmar el conflicto entre ambas y que incluso, Yume Yagami temía que ella intentara algo en su contra. Si pudiéramos demostrar que ella tenía acceso a tu correo electrónico y a tus manuscritos, sería tan sencillo exonerarte de todo cargo.

—Hikari no haría algo así.

—¿Seguro? Porque eso te evitaría muchos problemas.

—La conozco, jamás dudaría de su inocencia.

—Interesante —comentó Catherine, su tono de voz era pausado, prueba de que estaba trabajando en la búsqueda de respuestas —. Cortando la comunicación con ella nadie sospecharía de ti, teniendo una entrevista con una detective te asegurabas de que, aunque el cuerpo apareciera en tu departamento, serías visto como una víctima. Pero el tiempo te falló y eres visto como sospechoso y no pudiste escapar con Hikari después de deshacerte de tu compromiso.

—No culparé a una amiga para hacer mi situación más sencilla o ayudaría a que quien asesinó a Yume quedé impune de sus crímenes.

—Sabía que dirías eso.

Lo último que Takeru vio de Catherine fue su cabello sacudirse cuando le dio la espalda y sobre de papel ubicado en la silla donde minutos antes había estado. Se apresuró en guardarlo en su bolso, tenía el presentimiento de que en su interior encontraría valiosa información, y que debía darse prisa si no querían que notaran su ausencia.

Cuando regresó, Hikari no parecía haber notado su ausencia, ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la televisión, parecía estar más interesada en la novela que en su llegada. Por unos instantes consideró preguntarle a ella si había visto a Yume, seguía confiando en ella pero quería saber si la había visto en Japón, el correo electrónico que Catherine le mostró insinuaba que alguien le había enviado un tiquete de avión a su nombre. La idea desapareció cuando la puerta se abrió, era Mimi quien había llegado y Yamato quien la acompañaba.

—Es bueno verte a salvo —le dijo Yamato a modo de saludo —, nadie cree que seas culpable pero nos preocupa lo que pueda pasarte.

—Catherine está investigando, espero que pronto ella descubra la verdad.

—Confías mucho en ella.

—Sí —Takeru agregó después de una pausa —. He hablado con ella en varias ocasiones e intercambiado cartas, sé que es una gran detective.

—Espero que así sea.

Takeru le contó a su hermano su versión de la historia, incluso sobre su último encuentro con Catherine. Cuando habló de esto último, prestó especial atención a Hikari. Notó que hubo un pequeño cambio en la expresión de su rostro, no supo si era decepción o sorpresa lo que sentía. Como ella no agregó nada, él decidió dejarlo pasar.

—¿Has perdido tus llaves?

—No —respondió Takeru pero después de una pausa agregó —, he tenido problemas para encontrarlas en varias ocasiones y en una ocasión incluso me tardé días pero nada de lo que debería preocuparme ¿cierto?

—Si no existiera ese correo diría que sí —agregó Yamato de forma pensativa —. Sin contar el hecho de que encontraran a Yume, no creo que ella le abriera la puerta a quien la asesinó.

Takeru no estaba seguro de eso último. Él había visto el cuerpo mutilado de Yume y Catherine se lo había confirmado, ella no había puesto resistencia, algo que no habría ocurrido si se hubiera tratado de un desconocido, aunque Takeru no estaba seguro de esto último pues la madre de Yume le había contado que últimamente estaba más distraída de lo normal, eso había influido en que quisiera visitarla.

—¿Les ha pasado algo extraño últimamente? —comentó Takeru, temía que lo ocurrido con Yume no fuera un hecho aislado.

—Algo extraño pasó cuando venía —comentó Mimi después de saludarlos —, te vi fuera de esta casa —aquellas palabras hicieron que Takeru se pusiera nervioso, incluso que temiera el que alguien más lo hubiera visto —, o eso creí, dudo que salieras sabiendo lo peligroso que es, se parecía mucho a ti, pero no lo era. No sé qué sea más extraño, el que lograra engañarme o que se hubiera acercado como si me conociera ¡estoy segura de que nunca antes lo había visto!

—Podía ser un fan, ya sabes cómo pueden llegar a ser.

—¿Hizo algo extraño? —preguntó Yamato.

—Sí… no… la verdad no estoy segura, solo fue algo insistente, parecía desesperado porque lo reconociera. Tuve que decirle que debía ir a un ensayo para que dejara preguntar. Supongo que exagero, dudo que vuelva a verlo.

—No deberías tomarte las cosas tan a la ligera, sé lo que es lidiar con fans intensos y puede llegar a ser peligroso. Mientras que no se sepa lo que le ocurrió a Yume, es mejor no arriesgarse.

Takeru abrió su el sobre que Catherine le había dado. Sabía que allí no estaba lo que había ocurrido con Yume, de lo contrario la detective no lo había puesto a prueba, pero esperaba que allí encontrara una pista que le sirviera para encontrar la verdad de lo ocurrido. También estaba su manuscrito, si el crimen de Yume se basó en el mismo, más personas morirían.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: El sobre de Catherine**

* * *

—Deben estar hambrientos —comentó Mimi, Takeru no sabía cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que comieron pero dudaba que el comentario de Mimi fuera por eso, la situación se había puesto demasiado tensa —. Iré por bocadillos.

—Te acompaño —le dijo Yamato. Takeru consideró ir a ayudar pero una mirada a Hikari le bastó para saber que no sería una buena idea.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien hablara y fue Hikari quien se lo dijo —, aunque no lo merezco, no he sido del todo honesta contigo.

—No importa, entiendo que no es algo fácil de decir, yo tampoco fui sincero cuando salí sin avisarle a nadie.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, podría ser importante, sobre lo que dijo Mimi, yo también vi a alguien que me recordó a ti, estaba escribiendo. La última vez que vi a Yume fue cuando ella me acusó de querer matarla, después de eso no tuve el valor para volver a hablarle. No intenté matarla ni tampoco lo pensé pero no todo lo que dijo fue mentira.

"Habíamos salido a comprar un helado, supuse que la haría sentir mejor y no quería que se marchara sin despedirme primero. Al principio todo estaba bien, Yume incluso se comió dos helados pero todo cambió cuando llegó alguien parecido a ti. Nos saludó y nos dijo que debía darse prisa porque estaba ocupado. 'Así que eso es lo que querías', me dijo Yume, en ese momento me tomó por sorpresa, minutos antes nos reíamos de chistes malos pero en ese momento, realmente tuve la impresión de que me odiaba. Luego agregó 'Todo lo has hecho para gustarle a Takeru y cuando supiste que era yo quien le gustaba, creíste que ayudándolo podrías hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no contabas con que yo le correspondería y ahora quieres enviarme a otro país para seducirlo'.

"Intenté convencerla de lo contrario pero lo único que logré fue que se enojara. De pronto no creía que yo intentaría conquistarte en su ausencia sino que la mataría. Le dije que jamás le haría daño pero no funcionó, lo único que lograría tranquilizarla era lo que no estaba dispuesta a decir. Yume no estaba equivocada cuando decía que me gustabas, hizo todo para olvidarme de ese sentimiento, quería creer que si me olvidaba de lo que sentía, las cosas entre nosotros volverían a ser lo que eran antes, pero ahora Yume está muerta… y nosotros… somos fugitivos de la ley.

Takeru no tenía una servilleta a mano pero no quería ver a Hikari llorar, por lo que haciendo uso de lo que estaba más cera, que era una servilleta, limpió sus lágrimas. Las palabras de Hikari lo habían tomado por sorpresa, nunca llegó a imaginar que ella pudiera albergar esa clase de sentimientos por él, menos cuando fue ella la cupido en su relación con Yume. Intentó imaginar qué hubiera pasado si Hikari hubiera hablado antes pero descartó esa idea al instante. Sabía que las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes pero eso no era el momento para pensar en eso, sentía que se lo debía a Yume y a su recuerdo.

—Cuando todo esto terminó —comentó Takeru sin abandonar su pose pensativa —, te daré una respuesta, pero hasta entonces, debemos probar nuestra inocencia y conseguir justicia para Yume.

Hikari no agregó nada pero Takeru notó que su respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa. Takeru sabía que su amiga no esperaba que correspondiera sus sentimientos, la forma en que le había confesado sus sentimientos le dio a entender lo culpable que se sentía, quizás no por sus sentimientos sino por la forma en que se habían desarrollado los hechos. Tomó varios papeles al azar del folder de Catherine y los repartió entre los dos. Durante un largo rato, ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

—¿Deberíamos ir por Mimi y Yamato? —preguntó Hikari —, llevan mucho tiempo en la cocina.

—Supongo que tienes razón —un vistazo al reloj de Takeru le confirmó que no era solo la imaginación de ambos.

Mimi y Yamato regresaron antes de que ambos entraran en la cocina. Yamato llevaba una bandeja con los bocadillos y Mimi cargaba las bebidas. La pausa que hicieron para comer fue bastante corta, incluso dejaron varios bocadillos. Durante esa pausa Mimi fue la única que habló y en varias ocasiones se sintió como un intento de hacer el ambiente menos pesado.

—Basándonos en el tiempo que toma viajar desde la casa de Yume a Odaiba, es muy probable que Yume fuera a casa de Takeru en cuanto llegó —comentó Mimi pensativa —, entiendo que los viajes largos en avión suelen ser cansados y aburridos pero no por qué no llamó a nadie ni avisó de su regreso.

—Ella recibió un correo supuestamente de mi parte en el que le pedía que regresara —agregó Takeru —, puedo haber pensado que se trataba de una emergencia.

—Aun así me parece extraño, más si se trataba de una emergencia. Lo más normal hubiera sido que te llamara al no poder encontrarte.

—Eso sería lo normal pero tratándose de Yume no creo que ese sea un buen factor a tomar en cuenta —agregó Takeru mientras buscaba uno de los folletos que minutos antes había estado leyendo —, según su autopsia ella había estado consumiendo —Takeru hizo una pausa, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas —, drogas… eso explicaría su comportamiento extraño de los últimos días.

Aunque habían notado que el comportamiento de Yume no era normal, ninguno había llegado a considerar que estuviera consumiendo sustancias ilícitas. Sabía que había estado lidiando con mucho estrés, estuvo a punto de perder su empleo por algo que ni siquiera había sido su culpa pero, afortunadamente, todo se había solucionado.

—¿Eso no justificaría su falta de defensa? —preguntó Hikari.

—Quizás —agregó Yamato —, pero el cuerpo apareció en el departamento de Takeru y mientras eso no pueda explicarse, Takeru sigue siendo el principal sospechoso.

—Olvidaba ese detalle, pero Yume tenía las llaves y…

—Se necesitan pruebas para demostrar que la venta se hizo en ese lugar y aun así justificar el correo que le llegó a Yume, sin contar el parecido de la muerte de Yume con lo que pasó en el manuscrito.

—De ser un libro publicado no habría tantos problemas, no sería la primera vez que alguien quiere imitar lo que pasa en las novelas policiacas.

Para Takeru resultaba frustrante que, aún con la ayuda de Catherine, estuviera tan lejos de la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con Yume como en el principio. Intentó recordar algo que pudiera delatar quién era el proveedor de Yume pero en lo que único que podía pensar era en lo distante que estuvo esos días, en su ansiedad y lo extraño de su comportamiento. Intentó pensar en algún enemigo pero no conocía a nadie que tuviera algún tipo de problemas con ella, dentro y fuera del trabajo, Yume era apreciada. La única que entraba en esa categoría era Hikari, pero Takeru estaba seguro de que ella nunca le haría daño, incluso que de haber tenido la oportunidad, habrían hecho las paces.

Era poco lo que Takeru sabía sobre la estancia de Yume en Francia. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, era la madre de Yume quien le contestaba y siempre le decía que estaba bien. En el sobre que Catherine le había enviado no decía nada sobre algún conflicto que hubiera tenido en ese país, sin contar que era poco el tiempo que había pasado en ese país.

—¿Han tenido noticias de Taichi? —preguntó Hikari, su voz denotaba preocupación.

—Logré convencerlo de que no regresara —respondió Yamato —, ya saben lo obstinado que es, al final lo único que lo hizo quedarse fue el saber que ustedes están bien y que es de más ayuda quedándose en Francia. Le diré a Taichi sobre la adicción de Yume, podría servirle para averiguar algo.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Hikari. Si Yume no hubiera sido asesinada, ella habría viajado a Francia para poder ver a su hermano participar en las semifinales. Al final, Japón había clasificado a las finales y ella no pudo estar allí para apoyarlo. Si Yume siguiera con vida, la habría visitado y hubiera intentado ayudarla, aunque ni siquiera estaba segura de la gravedad del problema en el que se encontraba, Yume se había cerrado en sí misma y evitado a amigos y familiares.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Noticias de Taichi**

* * *

Después de que Yamato se retirara, Takeru continuó leyendo los documentos que Catherine le había dado. Sabía que Yume no era perfecta, mentiría si dijera que nunca habían llegado a discutir, pero sentía que la imagen que tenía sobre ella se distorsionaba. No sabía si sentirse culpable por la poca atención que le dedicó cuando ella más lo necesitaba o decepcionado por lo que había hecho en sus últimos días, ella fue cruel con Hikari y se involucró en el mundo de las drogas.

La segunda vez que se reunieron para hablar sobre el caso de Yume, Mimi no estuvo presente. Ninguno se preocupó pues ella les había dicho que no se vería obligada a faltar. Uno de los directores había pedido un cambio de último momento en uno de los capítulos de su programa y tendrían que grabarlo de nuevo. En esa ocasión Taichi estuvo presente, de manera indirecta. Logró escaparse de sus compañeros y tomar prestada una computadora para poder llamarlos.

—Me alegra ver que no has salido —le dijo Yamato a modo de saludo —, no sé si sea el mismo a quien Mimi vio, pero cuando venía de camino vi a alguien muy parecido a ti, y no fui el único que lo pensó, un policía lo detuvo para interrogarlo.

—Si fuera supersticioso creería que se trata de una mala señal, aunque con todo lo ocurrido comienzo a tener mis dudas —comentó Takeru en un intento por aligerar la situación. No funcionó.

—Tía Sonoko sospechaba que Yume estuviera en drogas —fueron las palabras de Taichi —, pero no que pudiera conseguir en Francia, tenía todos los síntomas de la abstinencia, pero en el momento prefirió darle su espacio. Yume cambió demasiado.

—Si no fuera por la autopsia, no me creería que Yume estuviera consumiendo drogas, creí que sus cambios de humor eran por las presiones —comentó Hikari, la culpa era palpable en su voz.

Takeru recordó la conversación que habían tenido y sospechó que a eso se refería. Yume nunca había demostrado tener celos de su amistad con Hikari y, sin embargo, según las palabras de Hikari, en esa ocasión no solo parecía odiarla, sino también verla como una enemiga.

—No se puede salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado —comentó Takeru —. Yume no permitió que nos acercáramos a ella y se involucró con las personas equivocadas.

—Es solo que siento que pude hacer algo más, que, de haber insistido, las cosas serían diferentes. Ni siquiera fue a despedirme de ella.

—No te mortifiques por lo que pudo ser, no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero sí atrapar al asesino, así habrá justicia para Yume.

—Hay algo que no encaja —agregó Yamato —, no dudo que los narcotraficantes puedan tomar esa clase de medidas, pero Yume dejó Odaiba, no tenían manera de saber que habían regresado.

—Ellos pudieron usar el correo electrónico de Takeru para hacer que Yume regresara, no les debió gustar nada que intentara escapar de la deuda.

Takeru no estaba seguro de esto último. No creía que fuera una mala idea el que los narcotraficantes usaran su correo electrónico para engañar a Yume, lo que no tenía mucho sentido para él era la forma en que lograron ingresar a su correo electrónico y si eso estaba relacionado con sus pertenencias, la mayoría objetos personales, desaparecidos.

—Según la autopsia, Yume había consumido cocaína poco antes de su muerte, pero no tiene sentido que le vendan si tenía problemas para pagar, y si no fuera por dinero, no sabría qué motivos tendrían para una actitud tan violenta.

—Tal vez Yume quería delatarlos.

—Lo dudo, pudo hacerlo mientras estaba en Francia.

—Además si esas fueran sus intenciones, no habría consumido cocaína.

—Pudo ser una trampa para desviar la atención, incluso puede ser el trabajo de un asesino serial.

—O un acosador, como el que persiguió a Mimi… lo único sospechoso que se ha encontrado con Yume fueron las drogas, ella no tenía enemigos, no le robaron, no había señales de violación y no han ocurrido otros casos como el suyo.

—No quiero pensar que Yume fuera traficante de drogas, todavía me cuesta aceptar que Yume hiciera algo así.

Takeru sabía que negar que Yume había consumido drogas era absurdo, independientemente de las señales que en ese momento le resultaban tan evidentes, estaba un documento oficial que confirmaba la presencia de drogas, pero eso no lo hacía más sencillo. Él la conoció, o al menos creía hacerlo, cada vez le costaba más poder estar seguro de ello y no le gustaba.

—Yo tampoco —agregó Hikari —, y quiero darle el beneficio de la duda, pero si nos dejamos cegar por nuestros sentimientos, no podremos acercarnos a la verdad.

—Ken ha estado investigando a un grupo de narcotraficantes de la zona, puede que fueran ellos quienes asesinaron a Yume —comentó Taichi pensativo, recordaba haber hablado con su amigo poco después de enterarse de la muerte de su prima.

—En ese caso puedo hacerle llegar el sobre que me dio Catherine —aunque Catherine no le había dicho que el sobre era confidencial, Takeru sabía que estaba tratando con información delicada. Si Ken no fuera un amigo, ni siquiera habría considerado el involucrarlo en esa investigación —, pero ten cuidado, si se llegara a descubrir que Catherine me ha pasado información…

—No es necesario que lo digas, entiendo las consecuencias y quiero ayudarlos a ambos a salir de esto.

—Confiamos en ti y en Ken, solo quiero que sepan lo importante de la situación.

—Ken es policía, él está enterado de todas las reglas que está rompiendo, y aunque no estudie leyes, también estoy consciente de la gravedad de la situación.

—Tengan cuidado, no estamos seguros de que la muerte de Yume estuviera relacionada con el narcotráfico, pero sí de la violencia con la que murió, alguien capaz de matar de ese modo, debe ser peligroso.

* * *

Takeru sabía que Mimi no podía visitarlos con frecuencia, aunque quisiera porque podría levantar sospechas, pero aun así le resultaba extraño el no haber tenido noticias de ella en tanto tiempo y que hubiera recibido más visitas de su hermano, pero lo que lo hacía sospechar era el hecho de que Yamato no parecía tener intenciones de hablarle acerca de Mimi.

—Tengo buenas noticias —le dijo Yamato —, he hablado con Catherine y me dijo que detuvieron a quienes le vendieron droga a Yume, dice que en cuanto tenga una declaración, los dos estarán libres de sospechas.

—Es bueno escuchar eso.

—He hablado con Sora y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que es peligroso que se queden aquí. Ambos trabajaron en uno de sus invernaderos hasta que puedan mostrarse públicamente. La próxima vez que los busqué, tendré buenas noticias.

Cada vez que Takeru o Hikari intentaban preguntarle a Yamato por el motivo de esa decisión, les respondía con una excusa diferente. Takeru con tenía dudas acerca de que su hermano le estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero su extraño comportamiento le hacían pensar en que le estaba ocultando algo.

Él y Hikari tomaron los primeros disfraces que encontraron. Nada llamativo y fácil de descubrir si se les veía con atención, pero perfectos para pasar desapercibidos. Durante el viaje a los invernaderos Takenouchi, tampoco obtuvieron una respuesta por parte de Yamato, ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de preguntarle, pues el mayor había encendido a la radio con un volumen bastante elevado.

—Me alegra verlos a salvo —les dijo Sora mientras los abrazaba —. Yamato me ha contado todo.

Takeru mentalmente se preguntó qué era todo y si era más de lo que le habían dicho a él, mas no le hizo ninguna pregunta a Sora. No era el hecho de que dudaba que le respondieran, en los últimos días había tenido la sensación de que su hermano le ocultaba cosas, el que lo llevara con Sora sin previo aviso hacía que esa sensación aumentara. También estaba el hecho de que consideraba que en ese momento tenía otras prioridades, como descubrir que había sido con Mimi y pensar en lo que hablaría con Hikari cuando todo terminara, en lo que sería de ellos dos cuando pudieran ser libres.

Sora les dio un recorrido por el invernadero y les explicó las tareas que ambos deberían cumplir. Takeru había visitado con anterioridad la floristería de Sora, pero esa era la primera vez que se encontraba en el lugar donde las flores eran cultivadas. Asignarles una identidad fue lo último que hicieron. No solo les dio un nombre falso, también identificaciones que los respaldaban. Esto último le hubiera parecido extraño a Takeru de no ser por el hecho, de qué, aunque tenían a potenciales sospechosos, no se podría saber cuándo todo terminaría si no los capturaban.

—Él es Hiro Takada, lleva poco tiempo trabajando en el vivero, pero puede ayudarlos en caso de que tengan problemas —les dijo Sora para luego dirigirse al joven frente a ellos —. Ellos son Keichi Tokashiki y Namiko Ryuugu, estarán trabajando a partir de hoy. Espero que puedan llevarse bien. Estaré de vuelta aquí antes de que lo noten.

Para nadie pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Sora parecía tener prisa por retirarse cuanto antes, el que Yamato la hubiera esperado le hizo sospechar. De no haber sido por el asesinato de Yume o por la falta de información acerca de Mimi, creería que Sora finalmente estaba lista para tomar una decisión acerca de su futuro, el de Yamato y el de Taichi.

* * *

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Hikari.

Takeru le mostró el libro en el que había estado trabajando antes de la muerte de Yume. No sabía qué lo había impulsado a leerlo, especialmente porque esas páginas le recordaban a lo que había ocurrido con la prima de Yume. Tenía fuertes motivos para creer que los parecidos entre ambos asesinatos eran solo coincidencia, quería creerlo.

—¿Quién era el asesino?

—Un fotógrafo, se había quedado sin inspiración y comenzó a asesinar para convertir esos momentos en fotografías… quería hablar con Catherine para que me ayudara a darle mayor profundidad al antagonista principal. Es un alivio que no imitaran la segunda muerte, tomó a una celebridad y la convirtió en una muñeca viviente.

—Suena como lo que haría alguien malvado.

—La idea era mostrar la obsesión.

Hikari no comentó nada y Takeru no agregó nada más. Conforme los minutos pasaban, la situación se iba tornando cada vez más incómoda. Habían sido amigos durante años, pero era la primera vez que algo así ocurría. No consideraba que hablar acerca de los sentimientos mientras que huían fuera una buena idea, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, de poner en claro lo que estaba en su cabeza y corazón.

—Hikari, yo…

Takeru fue interrumpido por un gesto de mano de Hikari. La vio acercarse a la ventana de forma apresurada y quedarse frente a la misma, observando fijamente, como si temiera lo que pudiera encontrarse del otro lado. Se dirigió a la ventana, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Espero que no… es solo que me pareció que alguien nos observaba… debió ser mi imaginación.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Noticias**

* * *

Takeru sabía que habían atrapado a un grupo de narcotraficantes que operaba en Odaiba, él y Hikari lo vieron en las noticias. Fue muy poco lo que dijeron sobre la relación de esos narcotraficantes con Yume y nada lo que dijeron de la joven, a pesar de que su muerte fue violenta, uno de los casos más extremos por su crueldad, había dejado de ser noticia varios días atrás.

—¿Crees que falte mucho para que seamos libres? —preguntó Takeru, su voz denotaba esperanza.

—Quiero creer que sí. Hay muchos motivos para creer que ellos fueron los culpables —Hikari quiso agregar que también había motivos para pensar que se trataba de algo más pero no lo hizo. Parte de ella le decía que decir esas palabras en voz alta se transformarían en una realidad.

Las noticias terminaron y ambos regresaron al invernadero. Lo primero que vieron fue a Hiro Takada cargando un saco de abono. Takeru sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo en el momento en que la mirada de su compañero de trabajo se posó sobre la suya. No recordaba haber hecho algo que pudiera hacerlo enojar y dudaba que hubiera descubierto su identidad, pues de haberlo hecho, nada le impedía llamar a la policía.

—Ryuugu, encárgate de envolver las rosas, Tokashiki, trae tres sacos de abono del almacén número tres.

Ambos agradecieron el que Sora les hubiera dejado algo preparado para el almuerzo, pues se sentían demasiado agotados para cocinar algo. Takeru sabía que no tenía motivos para sospechar de Hiro, no lo conocía y probablemente solo hacía su trabajo, pero en varias ocasiones había tenido la sospecha de que Takada les había puesto trabajo de más, especialmente cuando notaba la forma en que lo miraba, parecía molesto por algún motivo que no lograba comprender.

Cada vez que él o Hikari hacían una pausa para descansar, eran descubiertos por Hiro, quien les asignaba una tarea. No fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que pudieron hacer una pausa y ni siquiera en esa ocasión pudieron relajarse. Sora, Yamato, Taichi y Catherine, los estaban buscando. Ver a Catherine hizo que, por unos instantes, Takeru considerara que le llevaban buenas noticias, pensamiento que desapareció al ver las expresiones de sus amigos y de su hermano.

—¿Cuándo viniste? —le preguntó Hikari a su hermano.

—Ayer, logré un permiso para regresar antes. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

—Pero, tu trabajo…

—Eso no importa ahora —le dijo Taichi con una seriedad poco propia en él. Takeru sospechó que estar en ese lugar le causaría bastantes problemas a futuro —, tenemos poco tiempo para hablar.

—Yume no tenía deudas con los yakuza —les dijo Catherine —, ellos embargaron su casa poco después de que se fueron y no volvieron a venderle.

—Entonces, ¿cómo …?

—Debió ser quien la llevó a tu departamento —continuó Catherine —, de ese modo debió asegurarse que ella no se defendiera. Y ahora con el asesinato de Mimi, los oficiales sospechan más de ti.

—¿Qué pasó con Mimi? —preguntaron Hikari y Takeru al unísono.

Catherine les dedicó una mirada severa a Taichi, Sora y a Yamato, una que anunciaba una larga conversación en cuanto todo eso terminara —. Después de estar desaparecida por varios días fue encontrada en una de las fuentes del parque. A simple vista parecía una muñeca y nadie notó nada extraño en ella hasta que el olor la delató. La autopsia reveló que todos sus órganos fueron extirpados de un modo similar al que solían emplear los egipcios para momificar ¿Eso te suena familiar?

Takeru había sospechado que algo le había pasado a Mimi. El secretismo en Yamato y Sora lo habían hecho desconfiar, pero nunca llegó a creer que hubiera sido asesinada, menos de una manera tan terrible. Quería creer que se trataba de una mentira, que Catherine lo estaba poniendo a prueba o que se trataba de un error. Le costaba creer que su amiga hubiera muerto, que nunca la volvería a ver. La mirada severa de Catherine hacía difícil que se aferrara a esa pequeña esperanza.

—Fue la segunda muerte en el borrador de mi libro —comentó Takeru en un susurro apagado —, el asesino creyó que era hermosa y quiso inmortalizar su belleza.

—Yo estuve con Takeru todo el tiempo, es imposible que lo hiciera.

—Esa coartada solo sirve para el segundo asesinato, y aun así es fácil de romper. Necesito que los dos me digan todo lo que sepan sobre el manuscrito de Takeru, la clave puede estar en quienes tuvieron acceso al mismo.

Hikari y Takeru intercambiaron miradas, inseguros de tener algo que agregar. Takeru solía ser cuidadoso con sus escritos, solo Hikari, al ser su beta, podía leerlos antes de que fueran entregados a la editorial, lo habían hecho durante varios años y en ninguna ocasión los borradores cayeron en manos de terceros.

—¿Tenías una versión en línea? —volvió a preguntar Catherine.

—Sí, motivos de seguridad ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Tachikawa y Yagami no tenían nada en común, y por lo general los asesinos en serie buscan conexiones entre sus víctimas, dudo que ser mujer fuera esa similitud y es allí donde entra mi teoría. Pensaría que es uno de esos casos en los que un fan basa sus crímenes en una obra de ficción, sin embargo, el que fuera un borrador descarta ese punto… y es allí donde entra el correo, Yume Yagami regresó porque Takeru la llamó, o eso es lo que ella pensaba. Me resulta extraño el que no intentara llamarlo cuando no lo encontró en el aeropuerto, lo que me hace pensar que no lo consideró necesario.

"Como eso ocurrió antes de nuestro encuentro no puedo comprobar el que Takeru no se presentara al aeropuerto, incluso en caso de hacerlo, pudo darle instrucciones para el encuentro, pero le daré un voto de confianza porque… —Catherine hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada notablemente incómoda, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Takeru al entender el motivo —, intuición de detective. Yagami no se defendió en ningún momento, probablemente por el efecto de las drogas o porque confiaba en su atanque, como se consideró en un principio. Sumado a los falsos reportes que hemos recibido sobre el paradero de Takeru, tengo fuertes sospechas de que estamos lidiando con un caso bastante extremo de robo de identidad".

—¿Algún plan para atrapar al impostor?

—No, primero tendría que saber el grado de obsesión. De momento el plan es poner a Takeru y a Hikari en un lugar seguro. En unas horas regresaré con la policía y fingirán que es la primera vez que me ven.

—¿Qué pasara con Sora? ¿La acusaran por complicidad?

—El que los tenga trabajando para ella la involucra directamente, pero Ken y yo podemos encargarnos de sacarla de los expedientes, nada complicado, en especial si probamos que no se pidió currículo vitae —Catherine le restó importancia a sus palabras con un gesto de mano.

Taichi y Yamato fueron los que mostraron mayor apoyo al plan, convencidos de que sus hermanos, principalmente Takeru, corrían peligro. En lo único que se opusieron fue cuando la detective les dijo que no debían intervenir hasta que fueran comunicados, algo poco probable si Hikari y Takeru ingresaban al sistema de protección de testigos.

….

Hikari y Takeru no regresaron al trabajo después de que Sora, Taichi, Yamato y Catherine se marcharan. Había mucho trabajo en el invernadero. Tampoco hablaron, después de todo lo conversado tenían mucho que asimilar, especialmente la muerte de Mimi. Ella los había ayudado tanto y no volverían a verla.

Takeru encendió el televisor y buscó un canal de noticias. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que hablaran sobre el caso de Mimi. Mostraron varias fotografías, debido al estado del cuerpo de Mimi la censura no fue necesaria, nadie hubiera creído que estaba muerta sino lo hubieran dicho, no obstante, Hikari y Takeru pensaron que esas fotografías eran de mal gusto.

—Espero que no te moleste que cambie de canal —le dijo Hikari mientras presionaba el botón de cambio de canal, no le prestaba atención a lo que la pantalla mostraba.

—Estaba por pedirte que lo hicieras.

Para ambos resultó extraño ver a Hiro Takada ingresar a la habitación. Al principio creyeron que los buscaba para reclamarles por ausentarse del trabajo, la pistola que cargaba les hizo saber que ese no era el motivo por el que los había buscado. La forma en que los veía denotaba claras intenciones de asesinato.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —le preguntó Takada.

Ni Hikari ni Takeru respondieron. Ninguno de ellos sabía a quien le hablaba o el motivo del enojo. El tener una pistola apuntándolos no hacía que la situación mejorara. Ambos sabían que una palabra equivocada, haría que el hombre frente a ellos se enojara y actuara de manera violenta.

—Átala —sin dejar de apuntar, Hiro le lanzó a Takeru unas cuerdas.

Takeru no quería atar a Hikari, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Ambos estaban demasiado lejos como para intentar desarmar a Hiro y sabían que el hombre que los amenazaba podría disparar ante la menor provocación. Con una mirada le pidió perdón a su amiga por lo que estaba por hacer, y de la misma forma, ella le dijo que lo entendía.

—Asegúrate de que quede firme. Todavía tengo planes para ti.

—¿Qué planes?

—¿No te parece obvio? Limpiaras mi nombre. Admitirás que tomaste mi nombre y eres responsable de la muerte de Yagami Yume y de Tachikawa Mimi.

—Yo…

—Fue por tu culpa, si no hubieras tomado mi identidad, no las habría elegido para cometer los crímenes de mi libro. Admitirás ser un hater que robó mi manuscrito para manchar mi reputación. Incluso Yume, mi novia, creyó que yo era el chofer y cuando estuvimos en mi departamento intentó delatarme. Un poco de droga bastó para que se calmara, pero ella debía pagar, antes de darme cuenta había roto su cuello.

Takeru recordó cuando Mimi comentó haberlo confundido con alguien más. No tenía forma de estar seguro de que se trataran de la misma persona, pero dudaba que fuera una casualidad. Hiro Takada, si ese era su verdadero nombre, se veía mentalmente inestable, totalmente convencido de que era Takeru y era él quien había robado su identidad.

—Ahora ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? —pese a las palabras de Hiro, resultaba evidente que él tenía un plan.

Takeru no supo cuánto tiempo pasó Hiro observándolo a él y a Hikari, pudieron ser minutos u horas, pero a él le pareció eterno. Intentó pensar en formas de escapar, ninguna de sus ideas lograba convencerlo. Quitarle el arma no era algo posible, aunque les ayudaría a salir de esa ocasión, estaban demasiado lejos como para intentar hacer algo sin que Takada los observara.

Por un instante se preguntó si estaba dispuesto a disparar y la respuesta fue afirmativa. Sabía que dudar podría costarle la vida a Hikari y a él, pero una parte de él también deseaba que ese hombre pagara, que sintiera, aunque fuera un poco del dolor que le había causado a Yume y a Mimi.

Lo odiaba. No era una sensación a la que estuviera acostumbrado, pero le era imposible no sentirla al recordar el cuerpo mutilado de Yume. Sus brazos y piernas clavados, su cabeza sin vida colgando de un cuello roto y su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, imagen frecuente en sus pesadillas clamaba por venganza, exigía justicia. Aunque no había visto el cuerpo sin vida de Mimi el solo saber que la convirtió en una muñeca, era motivo suficiente para odiarlo. La crueldad de sus asesinatos hacía que lo viera como a un monstruo.

—Quítate la ropa —le ordenó Hiro Takada sin dejar de apuntar con la pistola —, puedes dejarte la ropa interior.

Takeru no tenía ningún deseo de obedecer la orden, pero sabía que, de no hacerlo, la vida de Hikari y la suya corrían un grave peligro. Cada vez que una de sus manos temblaba, notaba que las intenciones de su captor eran serias, a pesar de que no llegó a dispararle. En cuanto terminó le indicó que le lanzara sus ropas. Si Takeru no hubiera estado en una situación tan peligrosa, habría sospechado del motivo por el que su captor deseaba sus ropas o recordado las palabras de Catherine antes de marcharse.

A su lado notó que Hikari temblaba. Quizás por el dolor que le provocaban las cuerdas o por el temor de estar en una situación como esa, o quizás ambas. Quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, que en cualquier momento llegaría una ayuda y ese momento solo se convertiría en una traumática experiencia, pero no pudo decir nada, era inútil tratar de confortar a alguien cuando ni siquiera podía calmarse a sí mismo.

—Ahora, date la vuelta, ponte de rodillas y colócate de espaldas.

Takeru no necesitaba voltearse para saber que Takada se pondría su ropa. Consideró voltearse e intentar tomar la pistola del asesino, pero sabía que era inútil. Antes de siquiera poder voltearse, Hiro tendría la oportunidad de dispararle. La situación de Hikari no era diferente. Aunque el asesino tuviera sus manos ocupadas, podía recuperar el arma en cuanto viera a Hikari arrastrarse.

El sonido de un disparo hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara.

Sabía que no le habían herido pues, su cuerpo no tenía ninguna herida, el único dolor que sentía era el que le provocaba esa posición. Sabía que fue cerca de él, el volumen del sonido lo delataba. Lo que no sabía en qué lugar había dado la bala, y esperaba que Hikari no hubiera sido lastimada.

—Lo siento, Hikari, pero era la única forma.

Takada no le había dado permiso de moverse, no le importó. En cuanto se volteó, lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Hikari tirado en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre cada vez mayor. Desde su posición era imposible saber si seguía con vida, revisó su pulso, no encontró nada.

Vio a Hiro Takada golpearse y supo que era el momento. No le interesaban cuáles fueran los motivos para que el criminal actuara de ese modo ni le interesaban. Estaba cegado por el odio, quería que pagara por el daño que le había causado a Yume, a Mimi y a Hikari, sin importarle que pudiera morir en el proceso. El que robara su identidad podía dejarlo pasar, pero el que asesinara a sus seres queridos, eso era algo que no podía perdonar. Todo lo que Takeru veía era rojo.

La pistola no disparó.

Era real, podía sentirlo con solo tocarla. Hiro Takada la había usado para dispararle a Hikari. Pero se había quedado sin balas.

—Eres tan predecible, maldito impostor —le dijo el falso Takeru mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que colgaba de su boca. En su puño podían verse la punta de las balas que había retirado de la pistola.

Takeru no entendió el significado de esas palabras hasta que la puerta fue destruida. Del otro lado apareció Ken, apuntándolos con una pistola. Dejó caer la suya sabiendo que nada podía hacer con ella, que nuevamente las evidencias lo incriminaban a él.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaron! —lloró el falso Takeru —, asesinó a Hikari y estaba por hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Ken intercambió un par de miradas con Catherine antes de dirigirse al falso Takeru y esposarlo. No fue sencillo, al principio el impostor trató de resistirse, usó toda su fuerza en tratar se escapar, por lo que Ken tuvo que usar su pistola taser para controlarlo y poder llevarlo hasta la patrulla policial. A pesar del cambio de ropas, ambos habían reconocido a Takeru y los dos notaron las inconsistencias en los golpes.

Catherine se dirigió hasta Hikari y al igual que Takeru buscó su pulso y revisó su respiración, encontrando que esta última, aunque casi inexistente, estaba presente. Pidió una ambulancia y ayuda a Ken. Takeru se apresuró en ofrecer su ayuda, colocó a Hikari sobre sus hombros y la llevó hasta el vehículo de Ken, no se separó de ella en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando lograron alcanzar a la ambulancia.


End file.
